So Much We Do Not Know
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: REWRITE for MICHAEL, the BEN-Scene: MIKE and TINA visit KURT and BLAINE. With Blaine so vulnerable under the influence of the painkillers, he cannot hold back the tears and Mike and Tina learn about the Sadie Hawkins attack. Some Burt implied too.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee. Who knew ;)

**A/N:**

First of all: This is a **Rewrite of the Ben Scene in the MICHAEL episode**

When you have an idea, and you think it's flawless, and then you just can't make it work. ARGH!

But I refused to give up. So yes this is the result of me refusing to give up.

Oh Gosh I hope you can feel it and enjoy it. That alone would make the struggle so worth it.

I adore this four-way friendship so much, and yes, I so wish we would see that instead of Finchel paired with Klaine all the time. How is that a fit again? I don't see it.

Apologies to those of you who are waiting on _Tears Stained_ this sidetracked me, not letting go of my mind until I had worked it to the best of my current abilities.

Since _Tears Stained _is canon and this a rewrite I regrettably could not work it into it.

* * *

><p><strong>So Much We Do Not Know<strong>

Kurt hates Blaine being in pain.

Maybe it is because of that simple fact, that at first it is hard for him to admit, even to himself alone, that he really kind of enjoys Blaine on pain-meds. Well, in part.

xxxx

Blaine feels like now he can breathe again, for the first time since Sebastian's attack.

The first real shower, finally all stick and smell gone. All thanks to Kurt.

His boyfriend who has fought first with the nurses and doctors and then with Blaine's mother less than an hour ago, to be allowed to stay, to never have to leave Blaine's side, unless Blaine should ask for room, space.

Thanks to Kurt feeling clean again and even wearing his favorite pair of PJs right now, Blaine has all along only been asking for Kurt's hand in his, Kurt's lips on his, Kurt's warmth to cuddle into.

Kurt's skin on his feeling smooth, warm, more calming than anything Blaine knows, even those PJs he is currently wearing.

Blaine has caught glimpses with his one eye all day long, of Kurt.

Seeing the weight of the fears Kurt silently caries in the little changes. The simpler styled hair, the clothes not quite matching his actual mood today, a little brighter. Blaine knows it is for him. Blaine does not want it, Kurt putting himself second, but then again Blaine cannot but love him only more for it, knowing he would be no different had he not pushed Kurt out of the way in time. _Kurt always comes first_, Blaine does not even want to try shake that thought, that deep feeling.

Blaine understands that Kurt is much more than only a little scared to do more than hold him gently. Because Kurt does know. Kurt does understand, this is about so much more than a scratched cornea.

Today, all of his body's energy going into healing, Blaine is exhausted by the simple act of taking a shower. Something he, just yesterday, could do in his sleep, did half-asleep most of the time, either late at night, or early in the morning.

Blaine is groggy from the medication but even in this state there is no forgetting, no looking past the emotional scars violently ripped open, burning from things much worse than rock salt.

Blaine smiles faintly when he thinks of the only time he is ever fully awake in the shower. When Kurt is in there with him.

Often till the water runs cold. More often still until both their muscles give in to a whole different kind of exhaustion, a much more wonderful and satisfying one than today's.

Blaine feels like he has no choice, "Baby, Kurt, I think I need to lie down. Just for a moment."

As soon as his limbs touch the covers every muscle in his body gives way.

It takes Kurt's comforting touch for Blaine to so much as try to shift into any position at all from the heap he collapsed in.

"As long as you need, Love," Kurt runs a hand through the freed curls, thankful for the chance and Blaine actually lets out a sound that sounds almost like a purr as he begins to curl up on himself.

_Wow, _Kurt thinks walking over to the dresser standing against the opposite wall, _there are upsides to the meds. _

All walls down Kurt realizes there is a lot still to learn, to discover about his boyfriend.

Like him being even able to make that kind of purring sound.

Kurt really hopes at least some of those walls will stay down for good. That they will get out of this stronger and closer than they were before.

That in the end the breaks will only come to mean the chance to find new things to love about each other. Things oneself might deem unlovable and has therefore hidden away all too well to ever show when in full control.

And Kurt cannot help but wonder if Sebastian knows this side of things at all. Breaking not only meaning pain and the surfacing of fears old and new, but a chance to heal deep, in places others, even oneself on an average day cannot reach.

There is physical healing to do too though right now, and it cannot be neglected either. "Baby, I need to redress your right eye first. Then you can sleep. I'll make it quick," Kurt says taking the supplies laid out on the dresser.

xxxx

Kurt works hard to stay positive, loving. To be uplifting most of all. Kurt never expected going into this the drugs would help _him_ out in doing this for Blaine, with Blaine.

But, well, no one told him either, Blaine and drugs could be a good combination. Kurt certainly had not expected it after experiencing the mix of Blaine and alcohol first hand, more than once, each time ending in them fighting.

If there is a lack of anything today it is fighting.

xxxx

"There you go, all done," Kurt moves back, white pad and eye-patch in place again over Blaine's right eye.

For the shower they had had to use a large waterproof band-aid to cover up the white pad pressed against the eye to avoid dirt getting in, because water even at low pressure would not necessarily cause damage, but hurt all the same directly on the eye right now.

Kurt places the utensils back onto the dresser.

A moment later he is holding a red and black checkered fluffy blanket in his arms, taken out of one of the large bottom drawers of the dresser.

As he turns back to the bed and his eyes search out Blaine he is reminded of all the moments that make this experience much less of a horrific one to both of them.

The little slurs of Blaine's on meds.

His almost childlike nature, always there, enhanced so much in his state.

They may be small comforts, they are important too. All the more for it, maybe.

Blanket in hand, Kurt walks back over to the bed and starts to cover Blaine with it to make him more comfortable, to keep him warm.

"Cm' old me?"

"Cold you?" Kurt smiles, knowing exactly what is in fact meant, but unable to resist the tender tease he is fairly sure will result in a smile on Blaine's sleepy face.

Blaine tries to fight the smile, to keep up the pout, but only for a second.

"You know," it is almost a whine.

Kurt runs his left hand reassuringly up and down Blaine's right arm several times, smiling softly at his boyfriend, "Of course I will come hold you."

Since the minute Blaine got hurt Kurt has found it even harder than usually to refuse any request he makes.

Removing some of the layers and taking of his boots Kurt slowly moves unto the bed. Takes his time in crawling behind Blaine, trying to avoid causing too much shaking, remembering all too well Blaine wincing over and over in the car on the drive here, whenever a surface change had send a tremor through their bodies. One of those things one is never aware of until it causes discomfort to you or someone you love.

Cuddled up on the bed, Kurt spooning Blaine, who is half covered by the blanket, Blaine's arms holding on to Kurt's, Kurt cannot help but think that _if it wasn't for the all too visible eye-patch holding the pad in place this could be a usual Wednesday afternoon for us_.

xxxx

The quiet is to each of them calm and comfort with the other boy there.

"I'm 'irsty," Blaine breaks the silence, and Kurt is somewhat grateful for it. Too much quiet can turn unnerving when your lover is drugged up, and in pain. No matter how close you are holding him in the silence.

"Hot or cold?"

"Hot'd be nice," Blaine whispers, not sure why himself, he just does, sure Kurt will tell him should he mind, but why would he.

"Tea okay?"

"Perfect," Blaine gives a small nod, and turns his head lightly to the right to smile at Kurt who is still half-spooning Blaine, propped up on his left elbow now.

Kurt places a soft kiss to Blaine's temple then sits up fully, "I'll be right back."

Tugging the blanket a little tighter and higher around Blaine for comfort he leans down and places a quick peck to Blaine's lips before he gets up and takes off towards the kitchen.

The small, gentle touches, Kurt cannot explain it, but they feel even more important today, so he tries not to hold back despite fears of hurting Blaine with maybe even the lightest of touches.

xxxx

Kurt is thankful to find Blaine's mom is nowhere to be seen. It is not that they hate each other, but Kurt so far hasn't been able to shake the feeling of unease that overcomes him every time they meet. He can just tell by the way she looks at him that she had imagined something, someone different, very different, like opposite sex different, for her son.

_At least she is not outright hostile, or trying to actively stop us from seeing each other_, Kurt thinks as he walks down the halls of the ground level, trying hard to see a real upside, not quite finding it.

There is the distant sound of a radio or TV playing somewhere in the house, both as Kurt enters the kitchen and eight minutes later when he leaves it, drinks in hand.

xxxx

Reentering the room he is surprised to find Blaine is sitting up, leaning against the headboard, blanket only covering his legs now, flipping through a magazine.

"Maybe you shouldn't try reading with one eye. I don't know, but I imagine it might give you a headache, Love," Kurt says softly as he places the two mugs of tea on the night stand, right next to the lamp.

The meds Blaine took just before showering that made him groggy and tired first must have kicked in fully by now, putting Blaine back into that mindset of adventurous childlike wide-eyed wonder Kurt cannot quite help adore.

The sudden overexcitement for little things and all things little certainly speaks to Kurt's observation, "Oh my Gosh, Kurt. Look. How cuuuute."

"It's a teabag, Blaine. A teabag," Kurt says glancing back over at the two mugs.

"I know, right. Sooo cute. And it floats," Blaine says uncovered eye growing bigger still.

Kurt is smiling into the magazine he has coaxed gently from Blaine's grip while he was preoccupied, with, well, tea.

"Look how beautiful it swirls?" Blaine breathes.

And looking over Kurt has to admit there is a certain appeal to watching the steam rise in the light of the lamp.

Kurt gets up half and leans over to run his right hand through Blaine's curls, as freely as he can with the eye-patch there. Kurt even allows it to linger gazing into Blaine's eye in adoration.

His hand is still buried in the hair at the back of Blaine's head as he pulls him closer when placing a kiss to Blaine's forehead.

"How are you going to survive us adopting our first child?" Kurt whispers softly into the kiss.

He is somewhat glad Blaine misses it and meets his words with a simple, drug dazed, "Huh?"

_Really a question for another time_, Kurt thinks to himself smiling softly.

"Which article would you like me to read to you?" Kurt asks sitting back down in the armchair.

As Blaine himself sits deliberating, Kurt considers them further, the possible advantages of drugs in his boyfriend's system.

Kurt wonders briefly how far he could take the sudden fondness Blaine seems to be able to find in himself for things so random.

After all there is that list of things in his head.

Mostly suggestions that Blaine usually has only one answer to.

No.

Blaine has always been good at detecting that spark in Kurt's eyes, the one that means ever only one thing: Kurt has an idea.

Not that Kurt having ideas is a bad thing in any way, but there is that certain kind the one distinctly involving Blaine.

Blaine, sober, well-rested and not on pain medication Blaine has trained himself not to miss it, collecting some experience and rather bizarre memories on the way.

Only last week it had happened again, twice:

"No Kurt. NO! I am not trying on this checkered underwear, no matter how great you think it will go with my skin tone."

"No Kurt. NO! We are not taking tango lessons with David Martinez. The name alone sounds fishy. Where did you find that add again? Wait, right, I remember now. It's an evening class at McKinley, advertised for in our school newspaper. NO WAY! It's probably an alias of that crazy teacher you once told me about. The one who became a drug dealer. What was his name again? Something from Grease? Right, Sandy. No. No Thank You. Extra hours spend in that hell hole. None of us needs that."

And on days that Kurt considers himself on fire and Blaine Kurt a little crazy, secretly suspecting he has spend once again too much time with Rachel, it can go on like this for hours.

Days after sleepover parties with Kurt's girls Blaine has found out are the riskiest ones.

Once he actually got talked into buying a skirt for himself by an overenthusiastic Kurt after one of those occasions.

xxxx

So this late Wednesday afternoon, with Blaine somewhat helpless, it comes to be that Kurt thoroughly enjoys sitting in the armchair in Blaine's room, reading an article to him – of course only in a loving attempt to broaden his boyfriend's horizon – that Blaine would run screaming from any other day but only shrugged to with a smile in agreement when Kurt suggested it a moment ago.

"Your voice is so pretty," Blaine hums at one point about three minutes into the article and Kurt knows right there and then he is the one who has lost this round. Clearly Blaine is not taking in a single word he is saying.

_Oh well. It was worth a shot._ "Glad you enjoy me reading to you, Love," and Kurt means it, his warm smile attesting to it silently.

xxxx

They stay like this a while longer, Kurt reading, Blaine listening to the, to him, soothing sound.

When there is a knock on his bedroom door though there is only one thought racing through Kurt's head as he says, "Come in."

_Oh PLEASE not his mom again, she is going to give me that 'If I squint hard enough he could almost be a girl' look again, _Kurt rolls his eyes at the thought alone.

He is glad Blaine does not pick up on this, distracted by Tina and Mike entering the room.

_Yes, _Kurt thinks, _that is definitely another side-effect of the meds, extremely easily distracted. _

Mike is holding a small light green box in his left hand, with a lilac ribbon around it, tied in a beautiful bow on top.

"Hey," Mike says, offering a little wave.

"Hi," Tina greets both of them while already walking over to Kurt, hugging him tight in the next second, then moving to squeeze Blaine's left hand with her right.

"Your mom let us in, Blaine. How are you two?" She asks, looking between Kurt and Blaine, concern well hidden but still showing nonetheless.

"Loopy. A little tired again," Blaine answers with a not too unhappy smile. Kurt is smiling softly hearing Blaine's words.

"Yes, tired. Me too. Also just really glad it looks like you will heal up alright, Love," Kurt says taking Blaine's left hand, squeezing it affectionately.

Turning to look at Tina and Mike Kurt adds, "The doctors say the surgery is a well tested procedure and Blaine should be able to see clearly with both eyes again in about two or three weeks from now, but he will have to protect his right eye from bright light for a while longer after, so we are lucky in a way that we are not in the middle of summer."

"And the eye-patch?" Tina asks.

"To keep…the white pad you can see under it, in place basically. It's mostly there to….to…ward of dirt," Blaine explains yawning several times. "Sorry."

"I have something here to help along with the healing, well at least a part of it I hope," Mike says sitting down on the left side of the foot of Blaine's bed, while Tina takes the right side closer to Kurt.

Mike is about to hand it to Blaine when Kurt interrupts.

"Wait a sec."

Kurt gets up and puts down the magazine in the armchair.

When Kurt starts climbing onto the bed Blaine has already caught on.

Blaine scoots forward excitedly, to make room for Kurt to slip right into the space between him and the headboard, "Yeyyyyyyh, Kurt is going to cuddle with me."

Kurt wonders if this is a thought that actually runs through Blaine's mind all the time they cuddle up together and that he only gets to hear now with Blaine less self-conscious.

Blaine, sitting between Kurt's legs, moves around a little before his back is resting against Kurt's chest in exactly the way he wants it. The way that allows him to feel every breath Kurt takes.

"I love this, yipih" Blaine says resting his head back onto Kurt's right shoulder and turning to place a kiss to Kurt's neck, allowing his lips to linger. Raveling in the feel of Kurt's warmth washing over him.

Kurt looks between Mike and Tina when he says "Pain-meds."

They both smile at Kurt and Blaine in understanding.

"Remember how Mike hurt his ankle during rehearsals for _West Side Story _and had to be on pain-meds for a couple of days, he was loopy like that on the first day," Mike is blushing slightly, as Tina throws a fond smile her boyfriend's way.

Blaine looking like he is about to drift off to sleep any second now, is still curious enough to ask for the box. "Can you hand it to Kurt so I can see properly?"

"Sure," Mike replies placing the light green box into Kurt's hands with a smile.

"O…open it, please" Blaine says through a sleepy yet still excited yawn.

While Kurt is about to reach for the ribbon Mike explains with an encouraging smile, "My mother has this green tea ointment she swears works wonders with cuts. And I thought it is worth a try. For your face you know, the cuts around the eye, once surgery is over and you don't have to cover all of it up all the time."

They hear a soft snoring sound and Kurt, letting his hand drop, has to laugh at the feel of Blaine's relaxed breath ghosting over his neck.

He turns his head briefly and places a kiss into Blaine's curls.

Still smiling fondly he turns back to Tina and Mike, who have moved closer, Tina snuggled into Mike's side now, head resting on Mike's shoulder. With Mike resting his cheek against Tina's hair and his right arm slung around Tina's shoulder.

While their free hands find each other they listen to Kurt explain, "He hardly got any sleep at the hospital last night and he took a shower earlier, the small things are kind of exhausting to him at the moment. Healing takes up so much energy."

Both Mike and Tina nod, whispering soft yeses, and then the four of them just sit for a while.

The box, still unopened, is once again coming to rest between them on the blanket as Kurt sets it down to wrap both his arms around Blaine's torso.

Blaine instantly scoots a little lower, deeper into the touch, the warmth. As he eventually turns in his sleep his left ear comes to rest against Kurt's chest.

From anyone else Kurt would consider it a weird and inappropriate question, even creepy maybe, but these are Tina and Mike, and anyway it is not really a question, maybe half of one, "He loves to cuddle in his sleep."

"Gosh yes," Kurt almost laughs out loud, but holds it back, not wanting to wake the boy in his arms, clearly in need of rest.

"Whenever he stays over I have to give up on doing my morning routine. He does not only love to cuddle, it is impossible to get him to let go. And he loves to sleep in. It is so worth it though."

"He keeps you warm," Mike says knowing smile on his lips.

"Yeah, he keeps me warm," the smile with which Kurt says it is almost teary.

"Tina does that for me," Mike talks on, "I never sleep better than with her right there."

"Baby," Tina says, leaning over and capturing Mike's lips with her own in a quick kiss.

xxxx

They sit in comfortable silence with each other until Blaine begins to stir in Kurt's arms again.

The sign of unrest is accompanied with a pained gasp.

And even though his face is still buried in Kurt's chest, he can instantly tell by the too familiar saddening sound, Blaine has woken up.

"Love, what is it?" Kurt asks moving to run a hand over Blaine's hair in a soothing motion.

Blaine's voice is thick with sleep, "Stupid flashback."

"To last night?" Mike asks innocently, and somewhat regrets it, as he sees Blaine now completely curling up into Kurt's chest, shaking his head.

"No," the sound is muffled by Blaine speaking directly into Kurt's chest, for it, surprisingly clear.

Hand still running over Blaine's hair, Kurt softly asks, "Should I tell them?"

Blaine nods, "Okay."

"You stop me if I say too much, or the wrong thing. Promise?"

"Promise," Blaine echoes.

Tina notices how Kurt reaches for Blaine's curls with his other hand too, before retracting both and placing his left in the nap of Blaine's neck, gently combing through the curls there with light touches of nothing more than his fingertips, while he brings his right to run up and down Blaine's back in a long soothing motion.

The look on Kurt's face is somewhat pained doing this and Tina suspects that any other day, if it weren't for the eye-patch, the injuries, Kurt would not once stop running both of his hands in a soothing, seemingly never ending motion through Blaine's curls as he speaks.

The slight stiffness in Kurt's posture to Tina gives away Kurt's discomfort in having to settle for what feels like less to both Kurt and Blaine.

"A couple of years ago," Kurt's voice is shaking as he starts, and Mike can see from where he is sitting that Blaine has started to trace circles into Kurt's chest with his right hand, directly over Kurt's heart.

Kurt lets out a deep, heavy breath and starts over, "A couple of years ago Blaine and a friend got beaten up very very badly at a school dance. And Blaine told me, he told me" Kurt's voice is watery and full of tears as he talks on, "he lost a lot of blood, there was a lot of blood," Kurt almost chokes on the words.

"Shh, Baby, you can stop, you don't have to, I am sure they understand," Blaine whispers, "I didn't think. I am sorry. I hadn't thought about them being your memories too in a way, now that I have shared them with you. I am sorry."

"All I could see last night was that damn red slushy on the ground, and you covered in it, and" Kurt is cut off by Blaine tilting his head up and capturing his lips.

"Did they get the guys?" Tina asks in a half-whisper. Unsure it is the right thing to ask right now, trying to lend some kind of focus in the haze of that heavy, suffocating pain.

Blaine moves to sit up a little, shaking his head.

Only now that he has moved away from Kurt's chest, the others can see that Blaine has been crying too. Visible more due to the wet stain left on Kurt's shirt than the residues of tears left on Blaine's left cheek itself.

"Everyone knew back then too who had done it, but no one did anything. The only difference this time around…the guy who hurt me is gay too. Not exactly comforting."

"Love," Kurt says gently placing his left hand low, mindful of the cuts, on Blaine's right cheek, "I need to change the pad on your eye."

Blaine nods quietly as Tina asks, "Why?"

"Um, when I cry the tears still wash out some bleeding with them and believe me, nothing pretty about that mix spilling over and dripping down my face all over again."

"I got a crash course in how to treat his eye when I stayed at the hospital last night. They had to change the pad every two hours in the beginning."

"No wonder neither of you got any real sleep," Mike replies.

"Yes, it wasn't even me crying all the time, my eye just kept tearing up," Blaine says, moving slowly to get up, already more composed again.

"You are going to be fine," Kurt says helping Blaine off the bed.

"We'll be right back," Blaine adds as they step towards the door, "I don't know how much time you have, but pick out a movie if you like and we can watch it together."

"Yes, we would really love some more company," Kurt says looking back at them with a hopeful smile.

It takes no further convincing, Tina and Mike are really glad they stopped by.

"So much we don't know about each other," Mike says as they look over titles on the backs of dvd-casings.

"We can change that," Tina replies, expression open and full of optimism. "We will change that."

xxxx

When Kurt and Blaine come back, eye freshly dressed they all cuddle up with some pillows against the headboard and yes, the movie plays, but it is the company every single one of them is there for, stays.

It get's late and Blaine knows he will need a new dose of medication soon, which is going to make him far too tired to do anything anymore, he thinks.

So as the credits begin to role Blaine already reaches for the neglected parcel.

Kurt sitting next to Blaine, one arm still around his shoulder gently moves his free hand to support Blaine's grip on the small box, as Blaine begins to open it.

Mike and Tina scoot more into the middle of the bed, facing Kurt and Blaine again now to watch Blaine's expression carefully for his reaction.

The box shifts from Blaine's hands into Kurt's palm entirely, with ease, as Blaine slowly moves his fingers to pull the ribbon on top open.

Once the ribbon is gone the box opens up beautifully to all sides in the shape of a flower revealing a small glass jar with a white lid and light green ointment in it, surrounded by cardboard petals in a beautiful soft orange, slightly pinkish, mix of colors.

"Wow, so pretty," Blaine says clearly taken in by this stunning surprise, "Thank you guys."

"I'm really glad you like it," Mike says smiling wide, and Tina gently squeezes Mike's hand resting in her own, proud of his thoughtfulness.

As his hands are busy unscrewing the small glass jar, still supported by Kurt's gentle touch, Blaine takes the moment to turn his head to the right and place a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek, whispering into his skin, "Thank you, Love."

And Kurt thinks, _I will be there to help you as long as you'll have me._

Blaine bends down to smell on the ointment, "Mmh, green tea, there is some lilac and cucumber mixed in right?" Mike nods. "I love it. Thank you so much."

As Blaine looks up Kurt is pressing his lips together, trying to stifle a laugh.

"What?" Blaine asks turning his head, looking somewhat bemused by the laughter itself that now comes from Mike and Tina too.

"You have some of the cream on the tip of your nose," Tina says softly, "Here let me."

She is about to reach out to wipe it off, when Kurt says, "I got it," reaching out in the next second and gently taking the spot of cream of Blaine's nose with two of his fingers.

"I never thought not being able to see in three dimensions would change so much," Blaine says with a somewhat sad sigh. "Distances are really hard to judge now."

It is a moment so fragile Kurt is almost afraid to speak on, knowing all emotions, happy and shattering, lie so close under the surface, with Blaine on medication. Especially much though Kurt has found out over the day, whenever - with the painkillers slowly leaving Blaine's system completely - the pain begins to build in force once more.

_He really needs more pills soon._ "Hey, Baby, look at me please," Kurt coos softly.

There are tears rolling down Blaine's uncovered eye again, and Kurt knows it means he will have to change the white pad on the left side again within this hour.

He does not mind that at all, but minds the pain he knows the sting of salt will cause Blaine all over.

Tears and a light mix of blood quickly pooling under the pad once more, Kurt has quickly accepted caring for Blaine simply as part of the current routine of their shared lives.

xxxx

Burt will later, when Blaine has fully recovered, tell his son over and over, for years to come, how immensely impressed he was by Kurt being able to take on responsibility for another's well-being like this, so readily. And he will tell him stories about his mother that Kurt has never heard before. He will tell him too, how hard a time he himself had finding the strength in all the pain of seeing his mother grow sicker and sicker, to be there for her.

Burt could not be prouder of Kurt, and Kurt will learn, will know that too.

xxxx

Every time Blaine cries it is a reminder of the pain being so much more than the physical side of things.

It is a pain so pure that it seeps through the emotional cracks and has the tears come. It is no pain any painkillers could ever take, no matter how strong.

So the tears come and go. Kurt is there.

The spilled ointment still on fingers, he takes a dip more from the small jar.

"Baby, just hand that back to Mike, will you?" Kurt hums in the most loving tone.

Blaine nods, tears still falling.

Kurt reaches for Blaine's right hand first, with both of his, and begins to massage circles and long strokes of his fingertips into the one hand.

Then Kurt looks back to Mike and Tina, "It is great you are here, I have been singing for him alone so much today," and turning back to his lover he adds, "You are tired of my voice by now, aren't you, Love."

"Never," Blaine replies, with a watery half-laugh, knowing Kurt is teasing. The smile may be much more fragile than on most other days, but it is there.

And Kurt feels his own breathing easing at the sight.

"Why don't we all sing? Or does that hurt your head to sing yourself?" Mike asks not wanting to push it.

"No. I think I can sing, I mean I haven't tried, but I would love to at least try."

"Wonderful, Love. Let's do that. First your pills though, okay?"

Blaine nods, and with some direction from Kurt Mike gets the right combination of pills together, and Tina brings him a glass of tap water from the bathroom.

Pills taken and glass handed back to Tina, who places it on the nightstand, next to the still not drunken and by now stale tea, Kurt takes hold of Blaine's left hand and begins his massage on it. Soon moving to massage both.

Blaine says with a soft slightly nervous smile, somewhat distracted by Kurt all the while massaging the ointment into the palms of his hands - _It feels so relaxing, so good - _"Baby, I might fall asleep if you keep that up."

With a kiss to Blaine's nose Kurt replies, "Just relax Love. You can simply hum along if you like. If you grow tired just let go. You need the rest. I'll be here when you wake up. I will be. I promise."

"You are all so sweet to me. I love you guys. Thank you," Blaine says looking into the round once more before allowing himself to sink further into Kurt's warmth once again, awake but eyes already closing, a much as it is necessary with the right one still pretty much swollen shut.

"So," Tina says, "there is a song Mike and I wanted to sing for Michael week, but you know how Finn and Rachel always have to have their way. We would love to sing it for and with you two."

"Which song is it?" Blaine asks curiously murmuring into Kurt's chest, so thankful for these amazing friends taking over his dark thoughts by storm, chasing nightmares away into the furthest corner of Blaine's mind.

"Ben," Mike says smiling as he intertwines Tina's left hand thoroughly with his right.

"Perfect," Kurt replies.

Tina has to laugh, "That we can sing too, after."

"Oh don't give Blaine any ideas, we sing it plenty already, almost every day, you know how it is our car song."

"Right," Tina replies with a smile. "Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"We need a car song too," Tina says smile half-teasing.

"True. How is it that we don't have one yet?"

"I think it has to do with the fact that most of the time one of our parents drives us to school. But I'm sure Blaine and Kurt can help us out with finding one," Tina says turning with a warm smile to Blaine and Kurt, "But let's sing first."

And Blaine does hum along.

That is until, securely wrapped in Kurt's arms, he falls asleep halfway through the second verse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

So, what do you think Tina and Mike would sing to each other every day in the car?

I can't make up my head-canon about it for now.

Hope you liked it. This was amazing and surprisingly difficult and challenging to write.

Thank you for reading.

Feedback would be Afreakin'mazin!


End file.
